If you Stay
by delenawarrior
Summary: The whole journey of Damon and Elenas Lovestory. From strangers to friends, from friends to more than friends. But not everything is always perfect...


**_Note: I wrote this Fanfiction on another Page and people liked it, so I just want to try to uploade it here. I am sorry for all the awful grammar mistakes but english isn't my native language and I still didn't find someone to read it and correct it. Also sorry for the brevity I am still trying to figure out this website. Anyway I hope you still enjoy and like my Fanfiction._**

"So where are we going tonight?", Damon asked during break.

"You wanna go out with me? Like a date?"

"No not a date",he avoided, "You know what I invite you to my home".

"That's sounds like a date", I smiled.

"Okay a date", he smiled back and left. He never was really interested in me in the last half year since we started to work together. Maybe it was because he had a girlfriend. Maybe. Obviously he had broke up with her otherwise he wouldn't have invited me to a date. We only spent time at work together. Suddenly since 2 weeks he's trying to communicate with me more, to find out about me and my life.

After work I went home took a shower dressed me and drove to Damon. I already knew his address because sometimes I brought him home after work. Finally after 10 minutes I arrived. I knocked on the door. He opened it Immediately like he was waiting behind it.

"Hey come in", he said.

I entered the door as I heard a dog barking next to me.

"Aw who is this cute little girl?", I asked while stroking the dog.

"It's a guy. His name is Bailey. I found him in New Orleans".

I tried to concentrate and changed subject so I also get my answer. "NOLA ? Isn't that where you also met Rebekah? Your girlfriend?", I asked trying not to show I was dying to hear an answer.

He didn't say anything until we were sitting on the table.

"We broke up one month ago", Damon finally answered. He didn't seem to be sad but I brought a "I'm sorry" out.

"It doesn't matter. It is for the best if we live two different ways. It's for the best"

I nodded. For some minutes he left to prepare the dinner. I looked around his house.

"I'm back. Ready to eat?"

"Mhmmm of course"

During dinner nothing special happened. We only joked about our work. After that I immediately wanted to leave because we both had to get up really really really early tomorrow. He opened the door just starring at me. Which made me really uncomfortable because of his ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", I couldn't hold me back

"Because you're beautiful" he responded with his typical half smirk on his lips.

I just smiled like a idiot and left without saying a word.

At 6 am I was already at work and got prepared. I was almost to fall asleep as I heard a voice literally shouting next to me. It was Bonniw all excited.

"And how was your date yesterday? I want to know everything"

"It was nice. We talked we ate and we joked a little", I answered

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing"

"So will you go out with him again?"

"I think so"

After 10 hours of work with Damon and Bonnie I finally got home. Today Damon was more quite maybe it was because we didn't really had time to talk .

After a whole week he asked me out again but this time he invited me to a picnic at the beach at night.

"Omg he is so sweet. So tonight will be your first kiss !?", Caroline jumped up and down on my bed of excitement.

"No! I don't kiss before the third date", I winked. Obviously I wanted to kiss him but that was my rule. And I also had to respect him. He probably didn't wanted to kiss or whatever.

"Good girl. I wouldn't resist this baby blue eyes and lips. I am just saying"

Caroline left my house an hour before Damon picked me up.

I was waiting outside the door already.

"Hello beautiful Lady what are you doing so lonely here? Can I drive you somewhere?"

"Yes please a really creepy guy is waiting for me at the beach to have a night dinner with me", I joked while entering the car.

"Uhh that sounds like a psychopath", he joked back as we drove to the beach.

After 15 minutes we arrived. There was a blanket and around it some candels. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear stars shining bright. We ate a lot. He could cook. Actually he could cook really really good. The perfect guy to be honest. We both laid down in the sand quietly looking in the sky. Then he turned to face me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. So I turned to face him. He looked at me in the same way like he did last week. His blue eyes met mine.

"So tell me something about you", he finally broke the ice.

"Well I'm quite boring"

"Yeah I don't believe you"

"What about you?", I asked.

"I'm not a guy that gives everything away at the first or second date", he winked.

After some seconds he continued, "There has to be something mysteriously to tell at the special third date".

"The third date is really special", I smiled

"It is", he added and smiled back.

I still wasn't over the last date at the beach and he already asked me for a third date. I remembered his words saying special. Couldn't wait to see how he managed to organize it or if it was really that special. Lost in my thoughts I imagined a lot.

"Hey Elena, Elena, Elena Helllooo?", Stefan flipped in front of my face.

"Yeah? Sorry"

"We have to work now"

"Okay"

It was a really long day or probably week. Maybe it was because Damon wasn't the whole week here.

I went to bed earlier today. I couldn't sleep so I texted Damon.

How are you? I didn't hear anything from you this week

Some minutes later he texted back.

Sorry I was busy planning our date tomorrow ;). I will pick you up at 7 at your place

Okay. Can't wait"

The next morning (well it was 2am so night) I woke up to a phone call I ignored it first but after the fifth time I picked up.

"Hello"

"Hello Elena here is your boss. Please don't hate me but"

"But?"

"I did an error and forgot that you have to work at 3pm"

"Okay and what's the problem?", I asked

"In Paris"

"In Paris?". Now that was a problem. I tried to stay calm and not panic.

"And I still have to go?"

"Yes your flight goes in 2 hours I'm waiting in front of your door"

Okay now was the time to panic.

I don't know how I did this but I actually got everything in time my bags my flight. Before the boarding began I remembered that today was the day I would have my special date with Damon. As much as I hated it I had to cancel the date. As I wrote him the message I felt sad and somehow angry. Tobias my boss somehow noticed it and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Tobias wasn't just my boss but also my guy bestfriend. I could tell him everything, "Yeah its just Damon and I should have a special date tonight and yeah now he is here I will be in Paris..."

"I'm sorry again. But it's not running away when you will be back it will be even more beautiful"

I nodded.

Landed in Paris I took some hours of sleep and then one hour later already was at work. The event took 5 hours. After everyone left I sat in the car waiting for Tobias. I looked on my phone and saw that I got an message from Damon.

Really sad about our date but we will catch it up. So how is Paris doing?"

"I would rather be in Atlanta right now". First I wanted to add "with you" but then I cancled it.

Tobias finally entered the car, "So we have to make one short stop and then we will drive to the hotel.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Eiffel tower.

"Wow its beautiful. What do you have to do here", I asked curiously.

He turned to me with a smile, "I nothing but you".

"What?"

"Go get out of the car and go toward the eiffel tower".

Really confused I got out of the car and slowly went toward it. And then I saw him, looking handsome in a black suit his blue eyes shining bright in the light of the tower. His smile from one ear to the other and red roses in his hand.

"First thing you have to know about me: I am very spontaneous" he said with his half smile.

I stood in front of Damon. He gave me the roses, "Miss Gilbert here are some flowers for you. I took them with a smile and answered, "You are crazy Mr. Salvatore"

"I know. So we are going to eat here tonight, well not exactly here but 2 minutes away there is a restaurant"

After ten minutes the waitress came to our table and we ordered. This restaurant seemed to be very known. We ate, talked and laughed. After the dinner we stayed there for a while.

"Strange", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"How fast someone can fall in love. Well I already knew something was between us since the first day but yeah".

I couldn't answer because all I had in my mind right now was the words fall in love, fall in love , fall in love , fall in love.

We paid and left to go back to the eiffle tower. We stood in front of it. The lights still shining. I just looked in his beautiful eyes. I could see that he was really happy. Then suddenly he put his hands on my back and pulled me to him. I had my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"Thank you for everything. For inviting me. For actually flying here just so we can have our date", I mumbled.

He took my shoulders and pushed me back so I could look in his eyes again.

"You're welcome"

Then there was a moment of silence again until he continued.

"You know I am really surprised that you didn't asked me why Rebekah & I broke up."  
I laughed, "Well I was dying to know all the time but now tell me what was the reason"?

He starred in my eyes and stroke my hair behind my ear, " _You"_

I didn't even have the time to think. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. Seconds later his lips softly touched mine. My heart was beating really fast and also Damons. I could feel his breath on my lips as he removed his from mine. Now we were standing there Damons forehead leaned on mine.

It was just a beautiful moment I never wanted to end.

It has been a week since we were back from Paris. The whole week we worked 15 hours a day so Damon and I hardly saw each other expect at work. But it was finally Saturday and I knew that soon Damon would ring the bell and came over with breakfast. So I took a shower and waited.

After 15 minutes it knocked on the door I open it and it was him with breakfast in hand."Good morning", he said and gave me a kiss. We went to the kitchen and ate.

"Elena you know my Brother Stefan is getting married next Saturday and I know it's a bit late but I added + 1".

He looked at me with puppy eyes, "So do you wanna be my +1?"

How could I say no, "Yeah of course"

On Wednesday I went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. It took some hours to find the perfect dress but I did find one. It was knee long red dress with some glitter jewel not extraordinary but still beautiful. To be honest I loved that dress on me. I hope he will too.

Then the day was here. Somehow I was excited not just for me but for Damon because he is the one who marrys them. This morning I got up very early Bonmie made my hair curly.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"We will meet there in the church".

"You're going to make him blush because of your beauty".

"Aww BonBon I hope so".

At about 6pm I drove to the ceremony was in the garden outside. Everything was decorated and the chairs still empty. I went down the way the bride would later. And then I saw him there on the Altar looking so stunning in his black suit. He was learning his lines and then he looked up to me and smiled and I couldn't stop myself to smile back.

I arrived at the Altar. Suddenly he took my hand and turned me around.

"My god Elena you look beautiful".

"Thank you and same goes to you".

"The Bride has arrived everyone sit down and take their positions please", said an older woman.

I gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and whispered him some encouraging words and then went to my seat.

Stefan the fiancè was standing already when the wedding music began to play and the beautiful Katherine in the white dress came along the red carpet. They both looked happy and that made me happy. When she arrived the father put her hands in his hands. And then Damons romantic speech began.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure in humans ceremony can create your marriage - only you can do it. Through love and patience. In believing in one another. To support one another. To learning to forgive and learning to appreciate your differences. And by learning to make the important things matter and to let everything else go" , Damon had tears while saying it.

Some seconds later he continued to say the vows and Stefan and Katherine repeated he glanced over to me, "I will love you with every beat in my heart". I smiled while Katherine repeated it.

After the ceremony I went to Damon, "Wow beautiful speech. It was so romantic and breath taking".

"Thank you. I am so happy for Stefan and Katherine". I could see that he really was.

Everyone gave them congratulations and later we drove to restaurant where we would spend the rest of the day. I can say that we ate a lot to much to be honest. The menu took till the evening. But it was delicious.

For the dessert we ate outside. They put music on and Katherine and Stefan started to dance in the middle. Carefully more couples joined. The handsome black haired guy came over to me and offered me his hand, "Can I have this dance Ms. Gilbert"

"Of course Mr. Salvatore".

We started to dance. The sky was clear the stars were shining bright. I just looked in his beautiful blue eyes and he in mine. His eyes were filled with happiness and I am pretty sure mine too. We forgot everything and everyone around us.

Damon started to dance really slow, he took me closer to his body. I could feel his heart and it was beating really fast. And then he moved his lips and said it with a calm voice, "I love you". I knew he wanted to say it soon but this was unexpected. I could feel that his breath began to become faster because I didn't said anything. "I love you too", I replied with a smile.

Damon smiled back. Slowly and softly his lips touched mine. In the same moment the fireworks lighted up the sky and everyone started clapping hands and enjoyed the moment. It was a special one.

This week I often went after work to Damon. He cooked me a delicious dinner. " Hey why don't you already go in my bedroom? I'll finish the dishes and then I'll come upstairs".

Normally I have a good behavior & I would help him but I was just so tired from the whole work, so I just nodded. After entering the bathroom & Stefans Bedroom I finally found Damons. First I was impressed because it was so big. Then I just jumped into the bed and closed my eyes. Five minutes later I felt Damons soft lips on mine, " Seems like you like it here". I opened my eyes and sat up, "It's so beautiful here. Here can live like three families", I laughed. Damon settled down next to me & smiled, "Well then our children can live here and their children...". It kinda confused and shocked me that he was already talking about _our_ kids but I answered smiling, "and their kids...".  
" I can already imagine little Ally running around the house", he continued and starred in the room. Somehow started laughing, "You want to call your daughter Ally?". Suddenly a pillow hit my face, "Hey Ally is a beautiful name".  
"Yeah sure".  
Within a second he pushed me down and started to tickle me. I could hardly breath because of laughter , so he stopped.  
After a 2 minutes pause I could finally breath again, " I think I have to sleep here I'm so freaking tired that I can't keep my eyes open anymore".  
He gave me a kiss, "Of course".  
We immediately prepared us to go to sleep. I came out of the bathroom and he was already shirtless in bed. Walking towards him he opened his arms and I lied down in it, "I love it. I feel like home here."  
"I'm happy you like it", he gave me a kiss on my head and then slowly we fell asleep.

It now have been almost a year since Damon and I were together. Everything went well. We both still worked together at the same place and I even moved to Damon because since Stefan moved out he felt so alone. Well yes, everything was okay but then it happened...

I opened the door and there were standing some luggage, "Hello? Damon?".

No one answered so I went upstairs to check if he was there and he was.

Totally confused I asked him, "What...what are you doing? "

"Shit Elena what are you doing here already?"

"That's not important now, Damon! Why is there luggage at the entrance? Why are you packing?", I started to get louder and at the same time my voice started to trembling because I knew what was happening.

He put his hands on my shoulder and his expression was worried, " Elena it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't want to hurt you".

Now tears were rolling down my face, "What is it? You don't love me anymore? I'm annoying? Is there another girl? "

"No Elena nothing of this. I don't want to break up with you. I love you. I just got an job offer in New Orleans. My dream Job."

"And why didn't you tell me Damon?"

"Because... because I knew if I would tell you you would do everything to convince me to stay and I wouldn't resist to say "No I will go" to you and I thought"

"And you thought it's an good idea to let me come home and read a letter where is written " _Sorry I left you blabla"_ do you think it would hurt less? Because it wouldn't Damon!", now I couldn't it hold together anymore and I started crying.

"Would you have called me? Would you like to have a long distance relationship? Did you really think it would work because you know it doesn't".

I was crying even harder than before. Damon came towards me and put his forehead on mine and stroked my hair and whispered, "Elena I'm sorry but I really need to go but this relationship is going to work trust me. I love you and you love me. Come on our love is stronger than this!"

The door bell interrupted the moment. Damon screamed "I am coming. Wait in the taxi"

Damon took all his things and went downstairs with me. I was still crying and now I could also see his face filled with pain, "Elena we are going to get through this. Together!"

I didn't wanted to lose him but I had to do this, I said with a trembling voice, "If you are going to walk through this door you will lose me forever".

For some seconds he looked at me and then he whispered, "Sorry" and walked through the door.

There I was crying the whole night behind the door waiting for him to come back but he didn't. It not just broke my heart but it felt like someone would rip it out.

DAMONS POV

It has been 2 years since I walked through the door and left Elena. I always have her crying face in my mind. Nothing hurt me more. Being back in town wouldn't make it easier. How much I wish I could knock on her door asking how she is, what she is doing now, if she is happy or if she ever thought of me again. Even though I know she wouldn't even talk to me I just would love to see her.

Alone I was standing in front of the Mystic Grill waiting for Stefan. Suddenly from behind a little girl run into me.

"Careful honey". Every part of my body started to freeze at that voice. Was that? Is this really? Carefully I turned around. Elena was running towards that little child.

She took the girl in her arms. Without looking at me, Elena pointed to me, "Say sorry to the m...". In that second she turned her face to me she stop talking. Speechless we looked at each other. "Okay... I have to go", Elena tried to escape but I grabbed her arm.

"Elena you are standing her with a child in front of me and all you have to say "I have to go"? We need to talk".

"Look I don't have time now and I don't know if I ever will!"

She wanted to leave again but I keep grabbing the arm, "Elena!"

"... Okay fine. Tomorrow at 9 pm here in Mystic Grill".

I let her go without saying a word.

"She was there with a Child? Her child? ", Stefan was also shocked and searching for answers.

" I don't know man I really don't. I just know that this little girl had some pretty blue eyes. When I looked at her it felt like I would look in my mirror reflection", I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Damon. I don't think it's your child. It's impossible."

"I know..."

I was already sitting one hour before the actual meeting in the Mystic Grill. This all terrified me. What if this is my daughter and I left them alone? What if she doesn't like me? What if it isn't my daughter and Elena moved on so fast? All this question were running through my mind, the whole night, the whole day. After an half hour Elena finally arrived. It was awkward because we didn't know how to act around each other so I just said "Hi" and then she sit down.

"Wow the Mystic Grill didn't change at all", Elena looked around.

"Yes do you remember when we used to play Billiard here every Friday? ", I had to smile while saying this. And I also saw a little smile on her face.

"God. You have no idea how much I missed this smile". This wasn't necessary but I had the need to tell her this.

Elena looked down at her hands and her face muscles changed,

"Well you shouldn't have left back then".

"I know and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Especially if this this child mine", I took her hand but she stood up and run outside. I waited some minutes, then I followed her.

It was dark, only the streets lights were on and Elena was sitting on the stairs.

Slowly I sit down next to her. She had tears in her eyes, "Damon you hurt me!".

This words ached in my chest. The thought of her being pain made me angry.

"Elena I... I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you. But I had to do this and believe I was also in pain."

She started to laugh ironically, "You were in pain? You? I was pregnant! And you left me and I had to handle everything alone".

I started to smile and looked at her, "So she is mine? ".

"Of course idiot. What do you think?".

I couldn't stop smiling and I asked her in a calm voice, " What's her name?"

"...Ally", a tear rolled down Elenas cheek.

And I stopped breathing for a second, "Like I..."

"Yes like you wanted to call your daughter. I was in the hospital and they asked me how I wanted to call her and I remembered that day we talked about kids and even though I hated you in that moment, you're still the father and maybe this just made me feel near you."

"Wow. I'm just so sorry. Do you think I can meet her? ", I was scared for the answer.

" I don't know Damon. I really don't..."

I haven't heard anything from Elena since on week and drove me insane but I know she needed some time to think about what happened.

"Damon just give her some time. She'll call you back as soon as she knows how to feel about this.", Alaric my best friend tried to comfort me.  
" I know but what if...", I couldn't even speak the words out loud.

"If what...?"  
"What if she tells me she never wants to see me again? I don't think I could live with that", my heart skipped a beat at that thought.  
"Haven't you lived two years already without her?", asked Alaric.

"Yes but in this two years I was completely unhappy and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute!", I tried to stay calm but it was impossible.

Alaric was sitting on the the Tabel in front of the fireplace and started to laugh.  
"What?"  
"It's just I never thought I would see Damon Salvatore showing any emotions and be this emotional".

With a calm voice and my view in the fire I answered, "Because she is my life".  
Now Alaric stopped laughing, "Are you afraid?"  
"...More sad than afraid"  
He looked at me but I was standing with my back towards him, still looking into the fire.  
"Why sad?"  
"... Because I don't want to stop loving her".

Alaric got up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry buddy she'll call you!"

For two days nothing happened but then finally my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Damon. Hi here is Elena. Sorry I haven't called you back earlier but I needed this time to think about all this."  
Scared for the answer I asked, "And?"  
"And", a moment of silence was between us. "You can visit us tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. We will have breakfast together."

"Okay I'll be there. Thank you for giving me another chance."  
"Don't screw it up", she said with a little laugh.  
"I won't", I smiled.

The next morning I drove to Elenas house. For like 15 minutes I waited in the Car because I was to early.  
In front of her door I also waited for 2 minutes. Then I finally knocked.  
I heard Ally running to the door and Elena running after her.

Then she opened the door, "Hi".  
Ally was in her arms, "Hello", she said with her baby voice.  
"Hey" I gave Elena a kiss on the Cheek.  
"Hello Princess Ally", I took her hand.

She started to smile. Wow she haf the same smile like her beautiful mother and that cute little nose. The eyes and the hair color was definitely mine.

"So Ally show him the way to our living room. " Elena already went in the kitchen.  
I took my jacket and my shoes of. After I was ready Ally took my hand and pulled me in the living.

She showed me all her Toys and cuddly animals, even tho I don't care about this stuff all I could do is smile at my little girl and pretend I was totally interested.

Elenas phone started to ring in the kitchen. After a minute she came in the living room.  
"Shit. So I'm free today but I have to bring the work keys to Bonnie because I took hers when I lost mine two days ago. Can I leave you alone for 15 minutes with her?"  
"Ehm... yes sure."

Elena sit down next to Ally, "Listen honey mommy will be back in some minutes. You are going to stay with him okay? When I will be back we will make pancakes"  
"Okay mommy", she gave her a kiss.

I went to the the door with Elena.  
"Like you can see she is a totally open girl. Just talk with her and play with her . Thanks and Sorry. I'll be back soon", she left.

Five minutes long I keep playing with her but then I had an idea.  
"Ally what do you think if we make the pancakes together. So when mommy will be back we can start to eat. Jumping around the leaving room she screamed "Yes".  
"Okay but you have to show me everything in the kitchen."

ELENA'S POV

After 15 minutes I arrived at home again. I opened the door with my keys. I slowly went in the leaving room to look what they were doing but they weren't there. Suddenly I heard voices from the kitchen.  
Trying to not make any noise I went to the kitchen.  
And when I saw what they were doing there, my heart started to beat faster and I just could smile from ear to ear.

Damon was standing behind Ally, with his hand on hers turning around the pancakes together. They had so much fun. I was watching it from the door when they noticed me,  
"Oh hey you are back. Just sit back in the leaving room. We the royals cook have everything under control."  
Ally nodded.

Smiling I went into the living room. Waiting at the Table for the Pancakes. Some minutes later Ally arrived with an plate full of Pancakes. "Wow you have done this alone? Wow that's so incredible honey".  
Both the cooks also sit on the table now.

"No mommy Damon helped me".  
I took Ally's hand but I looked smiling at Damon, "Ally you can call him Dad. HE is your daddy."

It passed a half year since Damon came back and I allowed him to be part of the family again even tho I was hurt when he left. I was really hurt but I love him too much to keep him out of my life and Ally also needs a Dad. Since some weeks he moved in our House again and it feels good. Every night when he returns home he reads a good night story to Ally. Let's be honest who on earth would have thought Damon Salvatore would do something like that? So I can't let him go,

Over the weekend we flew to Paris. We made a picnic at the beach under the lights of the stars and after that he brought me to the eiffel tower. "Why do I have the feeling we are reliving our greatest moments?", I asked as we were standing infront of the illuminated tower.

"Because we do", he answerd smiling.

"And why?",now I was curious.

"Because I got a dream job I always wanted and I will leave..."

I started to laugh because I knew he was kidding, "Seriously?"

Now he also started laughing, "Yeah". But then he became serious, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "No Elena,.. because the best moments in my life like the one here in Paris I spent with you. And I can't imagine a life without you anymore and so I want to spent every moment with you... for the rest of my life,"

He removed his hands from my waist and my heart started to be faster because i knew what was coming. I wasn't prepared for this moment I could barley breath. Damon was kneeling now and took a box out of his jacket, he slowly opened it. His black hair was shining because of the lights and so were his ocean blue eyes... filled with pure happiness as he asked, "Do YOU want to spent the rest of your life with me and become my wife Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god of course I want", tears roll over my cheek. He stood up and I juped into his arms. We kissed...ten minutes. We couldn't let go of each other...

The wedding was the most beautiful day of my life (and also Allys birth). From that moment on everything went like it should,,,, and I am happy.

THE END


End file.
